


Need for Caffeine (Hardenshipping Ficlet)

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Caffeine Addiction, Coffee Shop, I made this in so little time, M/M, another fic for the daily challenge I’m doing, maxie needs to stop chugging his drinks, not an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: Maxie likes drinking coffee.





	Need for Caffeine (Hardenshipping Ficlet)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m ashamed at how short this is, honestly.

“Regular” at the coffee shop was taking Maxie’s supposed issue lightly.  
He would stop by at the small cafe at least two times a day, but depending on the issues that would come up, he would end up going there a maximum of ten a day.

Of course, money was not an issue. Maxie came from a pretty large foundation of riches, which made him able to pull off spending hundreds of Pokécash on the bitter substance.

“Hey, Max!” Called the regular worker, sorting out the different types of Coffee by potency. The man grumbled in response.

“You must be having a rough day, eh?” They got him his regular, supplying him with the darkest coffee imaginable.

“Yes, you can assume as such if you so like...” Maxie breathed out calmly, rubbing his eyes. He liked how boiling hot the water was whenever he drank coffee. It’s scalding temperature was almost soothing, despite being considered an awful feeling by many. To be completely fair, however, he was the man who attempted a destruction of the oceans, using a Pokémon of extreme heat.

However Maxie’s rival at the time was rivaling him in ideals, working for he polar opposite of what Maxie wanted.  
Archie was his name. They had used to be bitter enemies. It seemed at first glance, their relationship was nothing but hatred. However with time taking its toll, you now can look very closely, making small details surface to attention.

“Hey, Maxie, you doing alright there?” His train of thought was broken off by the employee’s voice, making him choke on the beverage from the tingling startle.

“Oh, geez, m’sorry about that, man..” They spoke softly before rushing to get the black washcloth to mop up whatever coffee split upon the marble counter.

“I’m... Fine, thank you...” Maxie Croaked, feeling decently buzzed on the life-sustaining substance that was caffeine.

“Sorry I spooked you there. You were just blushing, and I was worried you were spacing out. You seem pretty sick.”

“I’m pretty what?”

“Sick. You should get some rest, man. I know I’m not your mom but it’s still true.” The employee grimaced at the deathly stare Maxie was giving him, but when they looked up to stare at the person who just entered the shop, their face went completely neutral.

“Welcome to the Corsola Cafe... May I take your order?” They spoke on protocol. Maxie continued to stare directly at the Employee with his stern glare.

That is; until he felt freakishly buff arms wrap around his neck and rested around his shoulders like a necklace of muscle. Maxie felt his face heat up like he just summoned the legendary Pokémon Groudon.

“Archie, how are you..” Maxie muttered, brows furrowing.

“Tell me, how many cups of coffee has this man had today?” The sailor cut him off, grip tightening. Maxie turned his head to stare at what appeared to be a silver ring around Archie’s ring finger.

“About four, I think. I haven’t been keeping track on today’s record.” The employee replied. Maxie stayed silent, though anticipated Archie to laugh out loud.

And what does Archie do, but laugh. His voice broke into a hearty bellow of laughter at the thought of his husband drinking four cups of coffee just to get through a few hours of work.

“Maxie, come on!” Archie sounded rather lighthearted despite his serious intentions.

“Do you really think that’ll help you in the long run? You need to actually get some sleep!” Archie squeezed him, pushing the air out of Maxie’s lungs as he was dragged out of his seat and into the sailor’s arms.

“Archie let go—!” Maxie hissed, glassing glinting in the sun. He pressed a hand to Archie’s face to push him away, but only got crushed against his chest in response.

“Ooowww, get off...” the Magma Leader complained, although truly enjoying the hug with his very being.

“I love you, even if you’re a total dork.” Archie pecked Maxie on the forehead, causing him to close his eyes against the beard. Maxie grumbled in response, no longer resisting the embrace any longer.  
Thank Arceus the Cafe was mostly empty.


End file.
